Tooth Hurty
by Cable Addict
Summary: We all know that Kate feared the dentist... What happened when she went? Written for vamp926!


A/N: So because I did a fic on Ziva's phobia a few weeks ago, I thought I'd shift focus to Kate's phobia. This fic is dedicated to my best friend vamp926 because she had a bad day yesterday and because she has a dentist appointment and she doesn't like the dentist's office. *Sighs* Don't we all hate going to the dentist? Anyway…

Oh! By the way, this is my first Kate fic. Well, my first Kate fic without Ari… (I should really work on 'I'm Not Dead' again…)

--

Kate Todd hesitantly pulled open the door of the building that housed 'Doctor Williams, Lafayette, and Carmichael's Dentistry Office.' Her stomach was in slight knots. The hypnotist had helped, but not completely cured her fear. She took a deep breath and stepped further into the office, the door closing gently behind her. She slowly made her way up to the front desk and the woman who was sitting behind it looked up.

"May I help you?" She asked too sweetly, her tone of voice not soothing Kate's nerves.

"Kate Todd? I'm here for the 2:30 appointment."

The woman tapped at the computer keys and turned back to face Kate. "Ah. Yes. Here you are. Have a seat. Dr. Lafayette will be out in a few minutes." Kate nodded somberly and made her way over to the couch that was in the other half of the room. She glanced nervously around, taking in her surroundings. There was a large fish tank up against the opposite wall, and Kate could see several different kinds of fish swimming around in it's illuminated waters. Next to the fish tank was a small table with a coffee machine and several packets of what Kate assumed, were tea. Her eyes continued to scan the room and saw that there was a large rack with magazines lined. She quickly decided that the magazines might distract her from her current nervous state, she stood up and in a few strides was in front of the rack. There were golf magazines, parenting magazines, fishing magazines, fashion magazines and gossip magazines. She sighed.

"Where are the Time magazines?" She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and reached for a People.

She sat back down, crossed her legs and began to skim through it. Very few articles caught her attention, but she had just found an article on Sophia Loren when a nurse appeared in front of her.

"Dr. Lafayette is ready to see you."

Kate closed the magazine and set it on the table beside her.

"Follow me?" The nurse said and let Kate through to the back of the building. The knots in Kate's stomach quickly returned and she found herself dragging her feet.

"Stop it! Secret Service turned NCIS Agents don't fear something as little as the _dentist_!" Kate hissed to herself.

"Here we are. Dr. Lafayette should be in in a minute." The nurse smiled at Kate.

"Thanks." She replied, a forced smile on her face.

Kate entered the room and sat down in the chair, looking halfheartedly around. A few minutes later, Dr. Lafayette appeared.

"Good afternoon, Kate!" The handsome young man greeted cheerfully and Kate smiled.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Lafayette."

"Rick. We're informal here." He turned and started to wash his hands.

"Rick." Kate smiled again and got more comfortable in the chair.

Rick turned around and pulled on some rubber gloves. "So, a root canal?"

Kate smiled guiltily and nodded.

--

About fifteen minutes later, Kate was numbed up and Dr. Lafayette was ready to begin the root canal.

"Alright! We are ready to begin!" Kate swallowed nervously and Rick chuckled. "There's nothing to worry about Kate, we do root canals all the time. Do you know what happens during a root canal?" Kate shook her head. "It's fairly simple. We take the top off of the tooth, clean it out and replace the inside with a filling and pop a crown on the top. There's nothing to worry about." He picked up the drill. "If you feel anything, let me know." She felt the drill on her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

--

They were done faster than Kate imagined they would be.

--

When she arrived at her apartment later that afternoon, she quickly found some ibuprofen, and some water, and swallowed the small pills. She sighed. Deciding that sleep sounded good to her she made her way to her bedroom and curled up in the middle of the bed. She closed her eyes and made a mental note to thank Tony again for his suggestion of the hypnotist…

--

A/N: Was it good?

Wow. I'm tired…

So, please review. I don't think I can capture Kate's 'essence' as well as Ziva or other characters, but that's just me. REVIEW! I'll give you cookies!


End file.
